A Nightmare on Elm Street 3:16
by Johnny '5' Viramontes
Summary: In Springwood, Ohio, teenager Nancy Thompson is having nightmares about a man in a striped sweather and claws. At first, she thought they were just dreams, but when her friends are having the same dream, she realized is much real than a dream. A remake of Wes Craven's ANOES.
1. Chapter 1: A weird figure and Boiler Ro

A Nightmare on Elm Street 3:16

By Johnny 5

Chapter 1: A Shadow figure, a Goat, and Boiler Room

Inside a boiler room was hot. The pipes were steaming, fire being lead, and some machines were operational.

17 year old Nancy Thompson was in that miseries room. She didn't know how she got there, but she didn't care much. She wanted to leave.

She kept on walking, but found no way out. She passed the same machine three times or at least she thought cause all the machines look alike.

The room was giving Nancy the creeps. She walked down some stairs and picked a random direction in the room. Suddenly, she heard a noise. It sounded like foot steps behind her. Nancy quickly turned around and saw nothing there, besides steam and pipes of course.

"Hello?" She called out, but got no answer. Nancy then drop what she was doing and continued walking. A few minutes of walking later, she found a dead end.

Nancy was now getting scared. That was the fourth dead end she reached. She decided to turn around and try a different direction. As she was walking back, a "bahh" noise was made behind her which cause her to jump. She quickly turn around too see a goat there. Wired. She didn't remember a goat there. There was something hanging on the goat's neck, but Nancy did get near it. She just turned around and kept on walking.

Suddenly, another noise happen. This time, it sounded like metal being scratch by something sharp. Nancy looked around, but again, saw nothing. "Is anybody there?" She called out. Another noise happen behind her again. She turn and saw nothing at first, then a shadowed figure, wearing a hat, came out of nowhere.

Nancy freaked out and began running for her life. As she was running, she turn to see if the shadow figure was chasing her, but she didn't see it. Though she wasn't going to stop and take a life treating chance. She made her way up some stairs and heard that scratching noise again. Now she knows it's chasing her.

Finally, Nancy couldn't run any longer. She stop and put her hands on her bend knees and stated breathing heavily. When her breathing returned normal, she rose up and looked for the figure. She didn't see it anywhere. she sighed in relief.

Suddenly, some popped out of nowhere in font of Nancy. She screamed in terror and closed her eyes tightly. She then, open her eyes and saw her bedroom wall.

Nancy rose up too see she was back in her room. It was all a dream. The alarm went off and she hit the off button. Nancy rubbed her head trying to remember the man in her dream.

She didn't see his face, but she did see his shirt. The man was wearing a dirty red and green striped christmas sweater. Nancy brushed out her thoughts and started getting ready for school.

A/N: For the ones who read this story before, I'm rewriting it to make it better and less boring. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2 Sprngwood High

Chapter 2: Springwood High

In the kitchen, Howard Thompson, Nancy's father, was making oatmeal, bacon, and hash browns while humming a random tune.

"Good morning." Howard heard someone said behind him. He turn around to see his wife, Marge Thompson in her sheriff uniform, walking to the kitchen table and sat down on a chair.

"Good morning," Howard replied as he walked towards Marge and kissed her. "Smells Good," Marge said.

Howard served Marge a bowl of oatmeal, two of each on hash browns and bacon, and a cup of coffee. Marge then, grabbed a spoon and started eating.

"Mmmm. You're good cook, honey." Marge complimented. "Thank you," Howard replied. Howard grabbed a bowl of oatmeal, a cup of, coffee, a news paper and sat down in the table with Marge.

"So honey, how was work yesterday?" Howard asked as he drank his coffee. Marge put her spoon down to her bowl and said, "Easy and boring. There hasn't been any action yesterday. Just paper work, typing, pull overs and tickets."

"What time will you be home?" howard said. "My shift is not over until 10:35. So I'll be home maybe at 11 at the latest," Marge said. Marge finished her food and got up to get her keys and hat next to the pan tree.

"I got to go, honey," she said. Howard grunted. "Already?" He said. "Look Howard, I'm sorry. You know how mush I have to work." Marge said as she was walking back to the kitchen.

Howard sighed. "Okay," he said with a smile. "Aright," Marge started. "Tell Nancy I said bye and I be back tonight. Bye I love you." Marge kissed Howard good bye.

"Love you too," Howard said. Marge then, grabbed her belt and left the front door, shutting it behind her.

Howard then, pulled out his newspaper and began to read. He hated the fact that Marge had to work and barely spends time with him and Nancy.

Marge has been a cop for years now and she's one of best on the force. Howard then, started thinking about how he met Marge. It's kinda a funny story.

Howard ran threw a stop sign and Marge pulled him over. Seeing how beautiful Marge was, he began to flirt with her. Marge liked it but didn't show because her partner was in the car checking her progress.

Marge gave Howard a ticket with her phone number on it. They shortly began dating. After one year of dating, Marge and Howard got married. Another year after that, Nancy was born.

Howard's flashback was interrupted when Nancy walked and into the kitchen. "Good Morning," she said. Howard stopped reading and looked at Nancy. "Good morning," he replied. "Is breakfast ready?" Nancy asked. "Help yourself," Howard said.

Nancy got some oatmeal and bacon. She took a seat across from Howard. "Did you sleep well?" Howard said. "I slept petty good," Nancy responded.

"Where's mom?" Nancy ask. "She had to leave early," Howard said. Nancy sighed in disappointment. "When is she gonna spend time with us?" "She said Saturday," Howard answered. "Yeah, right," Nancy said as she continued eating.

Like Howard, Nancy hated the fact that Marge always had to work. Nancy remembered that Marge wasn't really in her childhood. But Nancy did remembered spending time with her and as well as Howard in the holidays because some of offices take days off only for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Marge was one of the lucky one to have those days offs.

Nancy thoughts then turn to her dream she had last night. She was a LITTLE scared, but mostly she thought it was weird dream she had.

"Nancy," Howard interrupts Nancy's thoughts. She tuned and looked at Howard. "Yeah."

Nancy finished her breakfast and grabbed her backpack. After saying goodbye to Howard, she headed out the door for school.

She started walking and her friends walked up to her.

"Hey Nancy," a blacked haired girl said. "Hey Sandy," Nancy replied. "Hey, how you doing?" A browned hair young man said.

"I'm good Phil," Nancy again replied. Phil and Sandy or Sandra are twin brother and sisters. They live across the house from Nancy and of course on the same street, Elm Street.

They talking and walking to school until they heard a car horn aside of them. They looked and saw a green car.

A blonde young man in the driver seat looked at then with a smile. "You all need a ride?"

"Hey, babe," Sandy said to her boyfriend as she walked towards the car and enter the passenger's seat. Phil and Nancy entered the back seat after Sandy entered. In the back seat, blacked hair dude was seating in the back.

"Hey Nancy," he said. "Hey Glen," Nancy replied as she lead in and kiss her boyfriend. Phil was in the back seat as well. Nancy was in the middle.

After they all got in the car, Jesse drove to their school. Everyone in the car was talking about movies and their good times they had.

Nancy stooped talking and again, her thoughts turn to her dream. 'Why am I so worry about it,' she thought. 'It was just a stupid dream.'

"Hey Nancy," Glen notice Nancy was spacing out. "Yeah?" Nancy snapped out. "You okay?" Glen asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Nancy looked at Glen. "You stopped talking all of a sudden. What are you thinking about."

"My dream I had last night." "What did you dream about?" Phil asked. "Well... I was in some kind of boiler room."

"You where in a boiler?" Sandy over heard Nancy. "Yeah and I was confuse on how I got there. And as I was walking, looking for a way out, I saw this goat."

"You saw a goat?" Jesse joined the conversation. Nancy nodded. "Then I saw this man in the shadows popped out of nowhere. It freaked me out so I made a run for it."

"Did you see his face?" Phil asked. "No but he was wearing a stripped red and green Christmas sweater?"

"Oh my god, it was santa's little helper." Jesse joked. That cause everyone to laugh a little.

"You have nothing to worry about Nancy," Glen said. "It was just a stupid dream."

Nancy nodded while smiling. 'Glen's right,' she thought. 'It's just a stupid dream.'

Jesse pulled up to their school called "Springwood High." Jesse pulled the drive way and parked the car.

The school is pretty big. The school mascot is tiger. Most of students are pretty nice. While some are rude and disrespectful. Some do that to look cool. One time, some students pulled a prank by cutting down an big tree in the school.

The most teachers are fun, nice and entertaining. Others well, aren't nice. One teacher was failing a student because he use too date their mother.

The group of teenagers got their stuff and got out of the car. They all say their goodbyes and they all headed to their first period class.


	3. Chapter 3 First Period Class

Chapter 3: First Period Class

"Hike!" Jesse yelled as he and other football players spree into action. Jesse took steps back and threw the ball toward Glen. Glen manage to catch it and ran for a touchdown.

He slam the football down on the floor and starting dancing.

"Nice catch Jefferson!" the coach yelled. Glen then to Jesse. "Good work Mathews!"

When practice was over, the coach yelled,"Okay everyone, hit the showers!"

As Glen was walking back to the locker room, Jesse ran up to him.

"Nice catch man." He complimented.

"Thanks." Glen replied.

Jesse Mathews and Glen Jefferson are on the football team. Jesse is the quarter back and Glen is a defender. They been on the team for two years now, starting freshmen year. Jesse met Glen in middle school. They were in the same cooking class and they got pair up.

Jesse is one of the guys who is nice and has a since of humor. He's 5 foot 11. A little taller then Glen, who's 5 foot 9. Glen is respectful kid and doesn't believe in anything until there's proof or he sees it for himself.

Jesse and Glen were friends. Best friends.

Meanwhile across the school and in a classroom, Phil was in his homeroom. The teacher, , handed out some papers for the class to do.

"Ok class, this paper is due at the end of class. If you don't finish it in time, it's homework."

After she passed out the papers, she went back on her desk to grade some papers.

Phil was doing the paper but mainly, he was staring at . He secretly has a crush on her, which started 2 months ago. notice Phil was looking at her.

" , are you done?"

Phil realized she notice him and quickly shook his head.

"Sorry."

After that, went back to grading and Phil went back to work. Phil wasn't thinking about anything perverted, he was thinking about spending time with her.

A lot of guy students in class but most of them would just sleep with and some are emotional like Phil for example.

What Phil really like about is her personality. He also thinks she's very beautiful.

Don't worry, he does like girls his age. The seat on the left of him, also his locker neighbor, is Heather McMahon.

He has a crush on her as well. He thought she was beautiful, smart, and caring.

Phil actually, used to date Nancy. He knew Nancy since they were in second grade. He asked her out in freshmen year. They dated for about 10 months until they broke up. Despise the brake up, they still remained friends.

Phil met Glen in freshmen year in a science class, they got pair up for a project. A few months later, Glen introduce Jesse to Phil.

They were friends ever since then.

A few doors away, Nancy was quietly tapping her pencil, thinking what's the answer to the problem of her test.

After a few minutes of thinking, she finally took a wild guess. Nancy then, got up and turned in her test to her math teacher, .

She returned to her seat and pulled out a book and began reading her favorite book, "Twilight."

As she was reading, she started thinking about how she first met Glen.

Nancy met him when Phil was gonna meet him in an arcade and Nancy tag along.

A few months after Nancy and Phil broke up, she began dating Glen. Phil was upset at first but he finally accepted their relationship. They were dating for two years now.

Then, she began remembering all the good times she had with Glen. The memories caused her to smile a few times.

Nancy thoughts turned to her friend, Sandy. She turned around to see Sandy was still working on the test.

Like Phil, Nancy knew her since second grade. Sandy was the same weight as Nancy. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

Sandy was having trouble with the test. All she wanted is for the class to be over and head to brunch after so she could be with Jesse.

The first time she met Jesse in freshmen year, she did really like him. But as the years went on, sje liked him as a friend.

Evenly, Jesse asked her out and Sandy of course said, "yes." She didn't really liked him more as a friend during that time. She said yes too see what's in store for her.

After their first date, she discover they have a lot of common. They became a couple after their first date. They have been dating for one year now.

Finally, Sandy finished her test and turned it in. The brunch bell rang and all of the students stormed out of their classrooms.

"How did you think you did on the test?" Nancy asked Sandy as they were walking to their hang out.

"I don't know. How about you?"

"I think I did think I did pretty good. Hey, do want to have a sleep over tomorrow at my house?"

"Hell yeah. I have to ask my mom first though. I text you what my mom said."

"Alright."

Nancy and Sandy really enjoy each other's company. They were like sisters.


End file.
